Around the Campfire
by Yasai Oujo
Summary: My second fic put on fanfiction.net with Yasai in it - and for everyone who doesn't know who Yasai is, she's Vegeta's younger sister.


Yasai sat down and drenched a pile of logs with gasoline. "You see? It's not that hard to start a fire."  
"Yeah - if you want to burn the whole forest down," Krillin muttered.  
"That's why you put rocks around it, dummy," Yasai answered.  
"I don't know why I'm even here - It's not like a reunion," Juuhachi grumbled.  
"You can think of it as an anniversary, honey," Master Roshi reached -   
"Don't even think about it, buddy, if you want to live till we roast marshmallows," Juuhachi growled.  
"Ah -" Roshi swerved his arm and picked up a rotting stump. "I was looking for this.." he stammered.  
BOOM!  
"I got the fire going!" Yasai shouted.  
"A person twenty miles away coulda figured that one!" Gohan said, wiggling a finger around in his ear.  
A few feet away, Vegeta was sitting on a rock with his back to everyone. "Hmph." He clearly stated.  
"Okay - time for the logs to sit on -" Yasai clapped her hands together. "Poof!" She disappeared and appeared again with stripped trees. "Magic!" She said.  
Everyone sat as Yasai got the logs situated.  
"Okay - so why are we all here again?" Piccolo asked.  
"Well.. it seems like Master Roshi was right - it is an anniversary," Krillin said. Juuhachi stood up abruptly as if to leave.  
"-But! It's the anniversary of the time we all first met!" Bulma finished.  
"When was that?" Juunana grumbled.  
"Well -" Bulma said, "I'm not really sure - but It's just a night to think of all the good times and memories we've had together."  
"Like the day Kakarroto figured out that he could use his strength to kill something?" Yasai pointed sarcastically.  
"All right!" Gohan high fived her.  
"Yeah -" Bulma said. "You're on the right track.."  
"Or the time Vegeta remembered he couldn't swim when he was on a teeny little island in the middle of the ocean!" Goku said, laughing.  
"Yeah - and he had to send a HELP note to us in his boot!" Krillin giggled.  
"It's okay Vegeta, we're not laughing at you - we're laughing with you," Yasai burst out into tearful laughter. Vegeta stood up from his rock and stormed out of the clearing of the woods.  
"One down.." Juuhachi muttered.  
"Alas!" Gohan screamed, springing up from his log in fright. Underneath him was a frog. "It bit me!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yasai bellowed. "It BIT you?!"  
"Fiend!" Gohan cried, pointing acussingly at the frog.  
"Hey - that thing reminds me of the Ginyu frog!" Krillin said.  
"Yeah - heh heh.." Yasai picked it up. "It IS the Ginyu frog! HAHAHAHA!!"  
Krillin, Gohan, Bulma and Goku all crowded around Yasai with the frog in her clutches - slowly squeezing so no one would notice and make her drop it.  
SPLAT!  
The frogs eyes bulged and guts spilled out the thing's side.  
"HAHAHAHA!" Yasai laughed. She threw the remains in the fire as Juunana rooted her on.  
"Lookit me! All frogs - fear the saiyan!" Yasai bellowed - blowing up half the trees in the forest.  
"Wait - this is supposed to be -" Bulma objected, but Juuhachi punched her over the log.  
"OOF!"  
Trunks cheered and slapped Juuhachi a high five. "WHOO!"  
Yasai picked this as the perfect time to scramble over to Videl's log and start beating her up behind a tree. Goku sat, smiling with his pearly whites. "When are we gonna roast the marshmallows?"  
BAM!  
Chi-chi whacked him across the head with a frying pan. "You inconsiderate.."  
Master Roshi threw down his rotting log, reaching for Juuhachi again.  
"Eat dust!" She screamed, grabbing him around the neck and strangling him.  
Juunana told Launch just a sec, and joined the beating of Roshi.  
"Scorpions!" Gohan shrieked, jumping into Trunks's arms.  
"EEK!" Trunks flew into the sky and took off.  
"Wait for me!" Yasai let go of Videl - but as a second thought - punched her one more time and took off after Gohan and Trunks.  
"Trunks!" Juuhachi flew off after him.  
"Juuhachi!" Juunana grabbed Launch and flew off after her.  
"Hey Chi-chi.. Let's settle this over a nice hot cuppa tea - kay?" Goku swepted the lady up in his arms and took off home.   
"Let's go, crazy mime.." Tien growled.  
"Okay - three-eyed freakster!" Choutzu answered.  
"What abut me?" Bulma asked, freaking.  
"Here -" Krillin offered a hand, but Bulma just screamed and ran after Vegeta.  
"Guess it's just you and me now," Roshi said to Piccolo as Krillin followed Bulma.  
"d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-BADUM! d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-BADUM! Whoo.. whooo... wee... woo.. BADUM!" Piccolo sung his English theme song out and flew into the night, flipping his cape. Since there was no wind, he used his hands to ruffle the cloth behind him.  
"Correction.. I guess it's just me now.." Roshi grumbled. "Now would be a great time to learn how to fly.. yup."  
  
~Yasai-Oujo~ 


End file.
